Freedom, Finding Nemo & Avatar Crossover
by Angsty Anime Star
Summary: For crazyzukofangirl1280's Disney challenge. Avatar/Finding Nemo crossover. Only the tank scene. ONESHOT.


**This is for crazyzukofangirl1280's Disney challenge. It's inspired by the movie Finding Nemo and as you can guess its the Tank scene but instead of a tank its a prison. The characters and lines are similar and this is a one shot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Finding Nemo. IF I did I would have alot of money right now. xD**

Aang was thrown into the cell. Glares immediately met his. Aang's face went blank at the cell full of people. They all locked so different. So real. Aang was terrified.

"The kids looks scared half to death" Ty Lee said

"I want to get out of here. I don't belong here!" Aang said backing to the corner.

"What's your nation" Haru asked

"What do you mean?" Aang's puzzled expression only deepened

"Ya you know. I'm from the earth kingdom. So is he" Toph said pointing to Haru.

"We're water tribe" Sokka said adding his sister to the sentence.

"Mai and I are fire nation" Ty Lee said. "So where are you from?"

"Well I was an air nomad. But something happened and now I'm here." Aang said.

"If you need anything I'll help ya out. I guess I'm the only one with some manners around here." Katara said muttering the last part.

"Hopefully they don't give you to Azula. She'll break you like a toy." Sokka said rolling his eyes to signal Zuko who was in his usual position, leaning in a corner, head down. He hadn't even looked at the new kid yet.

Suddenly Aang broke into a coughing fit. "It's the thing they put on me" Aang choked out showing them his wrist with bands shrinking against his skin.

"Someone do something. Those things could kill him." Ty Lee yelled.

"Nobody touch him." Zuko said his head slowly rising. "We all had them and we all survived didn't we. Let the kid fight it off. It will be good for him."

"I can't." Aang sputtered out. His vision was already hazy and Aang grabbed the wall just to keep balance. "I can't feel anything."

"Lock your hands and push them opened." Zuko instructed.

"Zuko. The kids young. He's hurt and already loosing his main senses. At least when we were put in here we were one hundred percent. I mean the fire nationg be after him for…oh" Sokka said.

"Never stopped me." Zuko said. Toph smiled. Sokka though shifted back uncomfortably.

The metal clanked to the ground and Aang steadied himself.

"Nice work kid." Zuko said nodding. Aang got a good look at the teen. Messy black hair. Blood red clothes. Pale skin. And a scar covering about half his face.

"You're the avatar." Zuko said. Aang nodded.

'Wow Zuko. Someone else around here is different. You must like the break." Mai said dryly.

Zuko smirked. "I've seen that look before. Zuko. What are you thinking?" Sokka asked nervously.

"I say we give the new kid a proper initiation tonight." Zuko responded.

"So you have a name?" Mai asked.

"Ya, Aang." Aang said.

________________________________________________________________________

"Aang come on" Katara shook him. Aang groaned and rolled over. "AANG"

'What. Oh Katara. Huh?" Aang said getting up.

"State your name" Zuko said

"Aang"

"Sokka proceed" Zuko said stepping back. Aang first noticed the slight limp in the boys steps. Whatever happened to him must have hurt.

"Aang! Newcomer of orange and yellow, you have been called forth to the summit of Mount Wannahockaloogie to join with us in the fraternal bonds of cellhood." Sokka read off the carvings on the wall.

"huh" Aang said

"We want you in out group." Ty Lee said.

"really?" Aang asked

"Well if you can show for it. You're the avatar. Show us your stuff." Zuko said. Aang air blasted nearly hitting the ceiling.

"What da ya know. He's for real" Haru said.

"Toph" Zuko called up

"Here's the thing. Everyone around here has a nickname I make up. Good work cause you earned one. Welcome aboard Twinkle Toes. By the way in case you feel bad about your nickname meet Snoozlez, Sugar Queen, Princess Prep, Dull Blades, and Sparky. Sokka and Zuko earned the single names. They all got them in the same way you did. Cept' Zuko. But he's the exception to just about everything." Toph informed.

"Look there's no way I'm letting Azula get to him. She'll be here in five days." Zuko said.

"Well what are we going to do about it" Sokka asked. Aang was sure Zuko was going to slap him or something.

"We're going to get him out of here. We're ALL going to get out of here." Zuko said

"Zuko not another escape plan." Mai said

"Remember where they always land you." Katara reminded him.

"Ya they never work and your nearly killed every time. Why is this different." Sokka said

"Cause this time we have the avatar." Zuko said.

"How can I help?" Aang asked nervously.

"See that window?" Zuko asked.

"Ya?" Aang responded awkwardly.

"As an air bender and the smallest of us you're the only one who can get in and out of that thing. What you need to do is go from the window to the air vent. It's metal so Toph can help you out. All you have to do is block the other side. It leads right to Ozai. He'll hear it and send someone here. When he does that the jam will prevent the door from being opened. They'll kick it down and we grab him. Then we prepare for a fight. Out the main door. Grab an airship and home free. It's foolproof not to mention any names, Sokka. So is everyone with me on this."

"Hey I'm in" Toph said

"Why not" Sokka added

'Zuko if the avatar dies he's the last hope…" Katara said to be interrupted

"What do you think Ozai and Azula are going to do to him. Its not a tea party trust me. Nobody knows them better than I do and I'd rather die with my dignity than see that bastard of a fire lord ever again" Zuko said angrily.

"he's got a point" Mai said

"It's up to Aang" Ty Lee said

"If Ozai is a bad as you say, which I doubt then I'll do it." Aang said

"Oh that's something I'd never lie about" Zuko said

"What's his problem with Ozai" Aang whispered to Katara.

"Look at his face and take a hint" she replied.

_____________________________________________________________________

"You miss your people huh Twinkle Toes" Toph asked

"Yeah" Aang said looking down "But I do have some friends out there"

"Be lucky to have someone looking for you right now." Zuko mumbled

"So I take it you've tried to escape before" Aang asked

"Ya. First plan cost me my bending though. Lost count of how many thing I've tried. Been here since I was your age. I know that much. We aren't meant to be here. None of us done anything wrong, but if you speak up in the fire nation, take it from me avatar, the most painful experience of your life."

Katara glared at Zuko. "You don't have to do this Aang"

"I know. But want to" Aang said

"Okay so everyone got the plan." Zuko asked. No response. "Aang you go in the vent. Ill give you directions from there. Toph give me coordinates. Sokka don't tough anything. Mai we'll need daggers. Ready?" Everyone nodded.

Aang bended himself into the vent. "Here" Zuko tossed up the daggers.

"He's going the wrong way." Toph informed. Zuko sighed and signaled for everyone to move. With a running start he pushed up on the wall and grabbed the vent ledge about ten feet up.

"Avatar, go through the next grate. Cut it left and block the vent. Close it off first though so nobody hears just yet." Zuko said.

"Got it" Aang yelled. He pushed through the grate and shoved the dagger in. "Ahh" he hissed.

"You okay" Zuko asked

"No I just nearly cut off my hand. Could you warn a guy these things move." Aang yelled back.

"Just come back" Katara said

'He's fine" Zuko assured.

"Done" Aang yelled.

"Good now hurry back before.." Zuko was interrupted by a gas leak throwing him and Aang against the wall. "that" Zuko muttered shoving Aang from on top of him. "Can one of you benders do the honor of clearing the gas" sarcasm drenched in his words.

"You never said anything about a gas leak" Sokka said through coughs.

"Well I just thought of it now. So can somebody clear the stuff" Zuko said.

"Its not water Zuko" Katara snapped covering her nose and mouth.

"Everyone against the ground and prepare for the explosion" Zuko said dryly. Like a routine drill everyone was down. Within moments the smoke doubled then there was the BOOM. The smoke instantly cleared and Zuko was shoved into the wall, again.

"You aright" Toph asked as Zuko brushed himself off.

'ya" Zuko said

"So did it work" Sokka asked.

Zuko glared at him. "What do you think"

Though as soon as Sokka was about to respond voices neared from the other side. The group assumed normal positions as the guards came in.

"What's going on?" one asked angrily.

"Nothing." Zuko said "Just like always. Not that you would understand"

The guard eyes Zuko dangerously and replied. "One more remark like that and you will be punished."

"Punished. Oh no. Whatever am I to do. I'm so scared of some minimum wage prison guards." Zuko smirked as the guard's face boiled with expression. The guard pinned Zuko against the wall.

"Do it" Zuko threatened gesturing the fist pointed at the unscarred side of his face.

"Watch yourself. For a prince you sure have some issues." he scuffed. Zuko was about to sock his when a hand pulled him back.

"You've got bigger problems" Sokka said as Azula walked through the door.

"So brother. How's prison life going for you. Hopefully better as the years go on. I mean last time a saw you, you were only thirteen. You remember, right." Azula's attention shifted. "Avatar. The avatar. Master of all the elements. A mere twelve year old boy. Ha. Firelord Ozai wants a word with you today."

"Leave. Him. alone." Zuko said through gritted teeth as three guards held him back.

"Or what?" she asked

"You know exactly what" Zuko replied. The grip around his neck tightened but Zuko showed no signs of a struggle.

"Oh behave Zuzu. Father wants to see you to. He has a new plan, easy way to torture people in to talking, it's never been tested before so we figured with your messed up life why not. By the way it will be the most painful torture you've endured so far."

"Good. Cause the lightning was getting old." Zuko said dryly. Azula sparked her fingers and shot lightning at Zuko. Only a small spark but enough to cause a wince. The guards dropped him and they along with Azula left.

That was the thing. Before the door slammed closed Zuko was in-between it, the others shortly behind. Aang was grabbed by a few guards and held down.

"Katara" Aang called out. She wasn't there. Who else to call. "Zuko"

"Hang on. I'm coming" Zuko replied. Aang heard something crash and then the soldiers release him. Zuko grabbed a few and engaged in a match. "The others went ahead. Down the hall to the left. Sokka's waiting for you."

'What about you?" Aang asked

"Someone has to hold off my crazy family. Besides I have to business to take care of with a certain firelord." Zuko said.

"Good luck." Aang said.

"Back at you. Now go on before Ozai gets out here." Zuko said. Aang nodded and ran off.

Zuko knocked out a few soldiers and grabbed one of their swords. He continued down the hall to the fire lords chamber……..


End file.
